Xavier Foster
Xavier Foster(Hiroto Kiyama in Japanese version), though he is referred to by his teammates as "Gran"(Xene dub name) when he was in Genesis. He is the captain of the most powerful and master-rank team, Genesis. He is then recruited the Inazuma Japan team for the FFI. Appearance Xavier has slightly long bright red hair. His hair is straight at first. While being in Alius Academy's Genesis it's made into spike and in Inazuma Japan, it gets wavy. He has bright teal eyes and a very pale complexion. He usually wears an orange jacket with blue pants. He wears the Genesis Jersey and Inazuma Japan Jersey when he is playing at a match. In Inazuma Eleven Go, his skin gets a healthier tone and he wears black framed spectacles. His hair becomes darker, and a bit more messy and are raised up. He now wears a suit. Story Alius Academy Arc Xavier is the captain of Alius Academy's strongest team, Gaia (receiving the title "The Genesis") and reveals himself in secret to Mark. Going under the alien name "Gran", he becomes dead-set on crushing the Raimon soccer team. Though he wasn't inherently evil, Xavier's devotion to his stepfather led him to become corrupt and carry out the orders of destruction under the guise of Alius Academy. After a climactic battle between the Raimon Eleven and The Genesis, Xavier is freed from his stepfather's influence and returns to a normal life for a brief while. He was also adopted for a while by Raimon Eleven's Alius Academy Arc Coach, Lina Shiller. Football Frontier International Arc He is invited to join the national team, "Inazuma Japan" and gets selected. There on, he works alongside his former rivals for the Football Frontier International (FFI). His signature techniques are Meteor Blade (which evolves into Meteor Blade V2 against South Korea) and in the final against Little Gigant he learns Celestial Smash (Japanese: Tenkuu Otoshi), which is the strongest individual move. He also performs a combination technique with Axel and Austin called Grand Fire (which evolves into Grand Fire G2), later against Brazil he uses The Birth with Shawn and later, with Jude and Shawn, Big Bang against Little Gigant. His seiyuu (Japanese Voice Actor) is Takahiro Mizushima. Killer Moves Individual *'Meteor Blade': The user kicks the ball in the air which helps the user prepare. The user kicks the ball and then the ball glows white. *Celestial Smash: (Japanese: Tenkuu Otoshi):This the last hissatsu waza of Hiroto. He jumps into the air and kicks to ball at about a 120 degree angle, then shoots it with what seems like planets following it from a literal hole in the sky. It broke through Rococo's God Hand X. Combination *'Supernova'(with Bellatrix and Wheeze) *'Space Penguin'(with Bellatrix and Wheeze) *Southern Cross(IE2 Game) *'Grand Fire' uwu (with Axel and Austin) *The Birth: It requires two people and is a shoot hissatsu. It is a move made by Hiroto and Fubuki during the match against The Kingdom. Because of this move they were able to take a point.The users stand side by side gathering energy and jumps and shoot te ball which forms DNA like structure.Indeed very powerful Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Alius Academy Category:Genesis's people(teams) Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Offense